In Time of Conflict
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Bagi Viktor Nikiforov, menjadi salah satu prajurit terbaik Rusia adalah suatu kehormatan, sekaligus suatu petaka tersendiri. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga, ia saat ini memimpin pasukan perdamaian Rusia di salah satu daerah konflik di Afrika Utara. Hingga suatu ketika, luka tembak di bahu mengantarkannya menemui seorang malaikat di tengah hiruk pikuk peperangan.
1. P R O L O G U E

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Bagi Viktor Nikiforov, menjadi salah satu prajurit terbaik Rusia adalah suatu kehormatan, sekaligus suatu petaka tersendiri.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga, ia saat ini memimpin pasukan perdamaian Rusia di salah satu daerah konflik di Afrika Utara. Konflik vertikal antara rakyat dan pemerintah yang memuncak pada upaya separatisme telah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun disertai dengan pengungsi serta korban yang sudah mencapai angka ratusan ribu jiwa, membuat Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa akhirnya menurunkan pasukan dari salah satu negara terkuat di dunia itu, berharap dengan demikian masalah bisa segera terselesaikan.

Namun tampaknya, tak semua pihak lantas setuju. Penolakan dari kedua kubu yang tengah berkonflik semakin memburuk, dan satu-satunya kesepakatan yang pernah mereka buat adalah menjadikan pasukan perdamaian organisasi negara-negara di dunia itu sebagai musuh bersama.

Konvoi dan patroli harian di daerah pinggiran ibukota yang seharusnya berjalan lancar berubah bencana ketika Viktor dan pasukannya tiba-tiba saja diserang. Beruntung mereka selamat, dan dapat menangkap beberapa militan untuk kemudian diinterogasi. Namun naas, salah satu peluru menembus bahu sang komandan, membuatnya cukup banyak kehilangan darah.

"Salahmu dan kepribadian divamu itu," ujar Yuri Plisetsky, prajurit termuda di bawah komandonya, ketus. Tandu membawa Viktor ke tenda beremblem Palang Merah tak jauh dari lokasi—terlalu berisiko jika ia harus menunggu hingga tiba di kamp pasukan Rusia, sementara Dokter Plisetsky yang tengah sibuk merengut tak membawa peralatan lengkapnya. Viktor hanya tersenyum meringis, dengan mata memicing ditimpa sinar mentari nan garang khas Benua Hitam.

Viktor menunggu di dalam tenda yang penuh sesak oleh sesama prajurit, penduduk sipil, hingga militan yang tertangkap dan terluka. Ia tak pernah bisa berhenti kagum pada jiwa paramedis yang tergabung dalam ICRC, memberikan bantuan pada pihak manapun tak peduli apakah ia kawan atau lawan.

Yuri akan berseloroh " _dasar naif_ " dengan nada sama ketus, tapi toh baginya Yuratchka kecil hanya kucing manis dengan cakar-cakar yang lupa digunting.

"Maaf menunggu, kau tak apa-apa? Bisa kulihat lukamu?"

Sebuah suara lembut menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata, membuatnya mendongak pada sesosok pemuda yang dengan cepat berlutut di samping tandu yang ia gunakan. Setelah sekian bulan berada di medan konflik, Viktor nyaris tak pernah lagi mendengar suara selain teriakan dan letusan. Suara dari pemuda berkacamata biru itu membuat telinganya berjentik saking halusnya. Rompi merah terang dengan lambang palang merah yang ia gunakan tampak berwarna gelap di beberapa titik karena darah, sementara tanda pengenalnya menunjukkan tulisan "dr. Yuuri Katsuki", "Japan", dan sejumlah data lainnya.

Tangan sang dokter menyentuh tangannya yang tanpa sadar meremas erat bahu yang tertembak, menjauhkannya dari daerah luka. Mata itu mengernyit lalu menggumam 'luka tembak' pelan. Ia kembali mendongak, lalu kembali mengernyit—kali ini kebingungan—pada Viktor yang terus terdiam.

"... _Sir_...?"

Viktor tahu Yuri akan meneriakinya bila ia berkata begini, tapi di tengah peperangan...

"... _Красивый_..."

...ia menemukan malaikat.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _Красивый - Russian: Beautiful/lovely._


	2. Chapter 1: Angel on the Battlefield

**CHAPTER 1**

 **[ANGEL ON THE BATTLEFIELD]**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir, menghela napas dan mendengus lelah. Kedua matanya melirik sang komandan yang sedang tersenyum bodoh seperti remaja putri yang tengah kasmaran untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia tak tahan lagi.

Melempar botol air mineral setengah kosong tepat ke jidat Viktor, Yuri mendengus puas mendengar pekikan dari pria yang seharusnya mampu menerbitkan rasa segan pada seluruh prajuritnya itu.

Heh. Seperti ia akan bisa menaruh rasa takut saja pada pria konyol itu saja.

"Yuratchka!" Viktor cemberut pada Yuri yang memasang raut yang jauh lebih masam. "Kenapa kau melempariku begitu?!"

"Karena kau bodoh. Dan semua laporan itu tak akan selesai hanya dengan dipelototi." Yuri menjawab, setengah berteriak.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Yura—"

"LETNAN SENIOR PLISETSKY!" Yuri menghardik keras. "Aku punya pangkat di sini, Mayor Nikiforov!"

Viktor terdiam, menatap Yuri seakan ia tak pernah menganggap dokter muda itu serius. Yuri yang sebelumnya meletup, kini meledak.

"Percuma bicara padamu, terserah kau saja!"

Seiring dengan Yuri yang meninggalkan tenda dengan hentak sepatu _boots_ yang membuat telinga berjengit, Viktor mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda Kazakhstan di seberangnya yang sama-sama terpaku. Ia melemparkan pandangan setengah memelas.

"Apa sebenarnya salahku, Letnan Altin...?"

Otabek Altin mengedikkan bahu, menutup buku yang tengah ia baca untuk menyusul Yuri ke luar tenda. Meninggalkan Viktor sendirian, dengan laporan yang menggunung.

Viktor melempar punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, mengernyit menahan sakit karena ia—dengan bodohnya, seperti apa kata Yuratchka—melupakan kalau bahunya masih terluka, buah kecerobohannya tiga hari lalu.

Omong-omong soal luka di bahunya...

Viktor masih belum bisa melupakan wajah pemuda yang baru beberapa hari lalu mengobatinya, membalut lukanya tanpa ragu dengan tangan cekatan. Raut serius mewarnai wajah yang sebenarnya lembut, tak seperti wajahnya atau Otabek yang dihiasi garis-garis tegas maskulin. Obat penahan rasa sakit, sayangnya, tak mengizinkannya mengagumi lebih jauh. Yang ia ingat hanya wajah dan suara yang lembut, serta emblem palang merah dan tanda pengenal bertuliskan "dr. Yuuri Katsuki" yang melekat di rompi merahnya. Sementara di tengah perang yang berkecamuk seperti saat ini, dokter palang merah internasional bisa berada di mana saja.

Harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan dokter itu sangat kecil, kalau bukan nihil sama sekali.

Entah apa yang menariknya dan membuatnya sulit melupakan sang relawan kemanusiaan. Selama berbulan-bulan ia bertugas, Viktor sudah tak bisa lagi menghitung seberapa sering ia bertemu dengan relawan kemanusiaan yang berlalu-lalang dengan emblem ICRC menghias punggung. Ia juga tak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali ia bertugas bersama relawan ICRC untuk menjangkau daerah-daerah yang berada cukup jauh dari ibukota, tempatnya berada saat ini, untuk mengantarkan bantuan kemanusiaan berupa bahan makanan dan obat-obatan. Tak ada yang spesial.

Lalu... apa yang membuat dr. Yuuri Katsuki berbeda?

Sekali lagi menghela napas, Viktor menatap tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

Ya, Yuratchka benar. Semua laporan ini tak akan bisa mengerjakan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

Melepas rompi merah yang sudah sepanjang hari ia gunakan, Yuuri mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas _stretcher_ di dalam salah satu tenda berlogo palang merah internasional. Matahari baru saja tenggelam, sementara arloji di tangannya telah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul delapan malam. Musim panas hampir mencapai puncaknya di Afrika Utara, membuat siang hari jauh lebih panjang dari malam hari. Udara malam juga tak cukup banyak membantu mendinginkan tubuhnya yang telah seharian terjemur teriknya mentari.

Semoga Leo dan Guang Hong tak terlalu kesulitan mencari dan membangun jaringan air untuk pengungsian, sekalipun musim panas membuat tanah Afrika yang sudah gersang tampak makin gersang.

Merogoh salah satu saku celana di betis kanannya, ia mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil bersampul kulit beserta bolpoin dengan tinta yang tinggal separuh lalu mulai menulis. Buku catatan itu ia beli di Amerika, satu minggu sebelum keberangkatannya ke Afrika. Berbulan-bulan kemudian, dua pertiga buku itu sudah penuh terisi.

Ia berharap peperangan ini reda sebelum seluruh halaman dalam diarinya itu habis terisi.

"Yuuri! Aku kembali!"

Suara riang yang familiar terdengar memasuki tenda, bersamaan dengan disibaknya pintu kain yang terbuka separuh. Yuuri mendongakkan wajahnya, menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Phichit- _kun_ ," sapa Yuuri akrab pada sahabatnya sejak masa kuliah itu. "Bagaimana tugas penyuluhanmu hari ini?"

Phichit Chulanont, pemuda berusia duapuluh tahunan asal Thailand, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke _stretcher_ di samping Yuuri, lalu menghela napas keras.

"Kau tak akan percaya betapa keras kepalanya mereka semua!" Kedua tangan Phichit bergerak liar, memberi gestur seakan ia hendak melempar semua kekesalannya ke udara. "Mereka menodongku dengan senapan ketika aku baru sampai! Mereka bahkan nyaris menyuruhku telanjang bulat untuk mereka geledah! Memangnya aku ini apa, _barbarian_?! Memangnya mereka tak tahu ICRC?!"

Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum meringis, dengan setia mendengarkan keluh kesah sang sahabat yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

" _Well_ , mungkin mereka benar-benar tak tahu apa itu ICRC?" Yuuri menimpali seadanya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya dari sang pemuda berkulit sawo matang, seakan mempertanyakan peradaban tertinggal macam apa yang tak pernah sekalipun mendengar nama Palang Merah Internasional.

" _But, anyway_ ," Phichit melanjutkan keluhannya setelah beberapa saat hening, "Aku bisa mengerti kalau pasukan pemberontak dari pesisir tak terlalu memahami hukum perang, hukum humaniter, atau hak asasi manusia. Itu tugasku untuk memberi mereka pengetahuan yang cukup soal hal itu. Kau tahu, Mahkamah Pidana Internasional itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan untuk dihadapi. Aku paham dan bisa maklum. Tapi tentara resmi negara ini?!"

Yuuri nyaris melonjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan melesat meninggalkan Phichit yang tampak seperti mesin diesel yang siap meledak. Meskipun akhirnya ia menahan diri, atas nama solidaritas antara dua sahabat sekaligus sesama relawan.

"Apa saja yang mereka lakukan di Akademi Militer, demi Tuhan?! Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Iya, iya, Phichit- _kun_. Aku paham maksudmu." Yuuri berusaha tersenyum menenangkan, meskipun hanya dibalas dengan "Hmph!" kesal dan kerutan di wajah oleh sang sahabat.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin gencatan senjata bisa bertahan lebih dari seminggu, jika melihat sikap mereka yang seperti haus letusan senapan dan ledakan granat itu..." Phichit bergumam lemas, sementara Yuuri mau tak mau menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Dua hari yang lalu, kedua kubu yang bertikai menyepakati gencatan senjata, setelah mendapatkan desakan dari dunia internasional. Berita mengenai penyerangan terhadap Pasukan Perdamaian PBB asal Rusia tiga hari lalu dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia dan mengundang kecaman. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Moskow mengirimkan pernyataan bernada ancaman begitu melihat nama besar Nikiforov dan Plisetsky berada dalam daftar korban luka. Gencatan senjata, atau...

Yuuri merinding. Ia bahkan tak berani memikirkan opsi lain yang tersedia, tidak dengan kemampuan militer dan sikap politik Rusia yang tak pernah segan menunjukkan taringnya setiap kali merasa kepentingannya diusik. Gencatan senjata, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Omong-omong, Yuuri," Phichit bangkit dari _stretcher_ -nya, menatap Yuuri menuduh. "Kenapa kau tak cerita apapun padaku soal Mayor Nikiforov?"

Yuuri mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "...eh?"

"Duh, Yuuri..." Phichit memutar bola matanya, kesal dan tak sabar. "Kau tahu, rambut pirang keperakan, wajah tampan, mata biru kehijauan, baret biru dengan _badge_ bendera putih-biru-merah, komandan tertinggi Pasukan Perdamaian PBB asal Rusia, terkena luka tembak di bahu tiga hari lalu?"

"...ah."

Phichit, lagi-lagi, menatapnya tak percaya. "...kau melupakan pasien sepenting itu."

Yuuri hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Yuuri!" Phichit merajuk, sementara Yuuri terkekeh ragu.

"Maaf, Phichit... Tapi aku tak mungkin bisa mengingat semua pasienku, 'kan?"

"Tapi Mayor Nikiforov tak akan semudah itu untuk dilupakan, 'kan? Maksudku, kau pasti sudah mendengar seberapa sering Sara memuji ketampanannya, meskipun mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali." Phichit mencecar Yuuri yang tampak begitu pasrah. Sepasang mata berwarna gelap itu kemudian berbinar cerah. "Lalu, bagaimana? Apa benar ia setampan itu?"

Yuuri mau tak mau terlempar pada memorinya mengenai insiden tiga hari lalu. Ia mengingat rambut pirang keperakan itu, tentu saja. Tak banyak pria di luar sana yang memiliki warna rambut seindah itu. Wajah yang tampan, dengan garis tegas pada pipi dan rahang... juga mata yang berbinar terang—sekalipun berada di bawah pengaruh obat penahan rasa sakit. Ia ingat mengobati dan membalut lukanya secepat yang ia bisa, untuk kemudian segera meninggalkannya untuk menangani pasien lain setelah memastikan sang Mayor baik-baik saja.

"Uhm... Kurasa, ia memang tampan..." Yuuri menjawab ragu setelah beberapa saat berpikir, sementara di hadapannya Phichit menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. "Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan karena ada pasien lain yang harus kutangani. Anak kecil, terpisah dari ayahnya saat kontak senjata terjadi. Setelah itu aku segera menghubungi Sara—"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya?" tanya Phichit tak sabar. Yuuri hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, Yuuri..." Phichit mengerang pasrah, sekali lagi menepuk dahi. Yuuri hanya bisa menatap sang sahabat tak mengerti.

Memangnya... apa yang membuat Mayor Nikiforov berbeda?

* * *

Letnan Senior Yuri Plisetsky mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Wajahnya memasang raut seolah-olah air mineral di dalam ransum sarapannya pagi ini diganti dengan sebotol penuh air perasan lemon. Ia dengan asal-asalan mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel besar, tak repot-repot untuk menatanya dan membiarkan ransel itu tampak menggembung di bagian yang tak seharusnya. Di hadapannya, Letnan Otabek Altin menatapnya datar.

"Yura—"

"Letnan Senior Plisetsky," Yuri memotong ucapannya, setengah menggeram. Ada apa dengan semua orang yang seakan dengan sengaja melupakan pangkatnya?

"Stetoskopmu."

Yuri kali ini mendongakkan wajah, mengikuti arah pandangan Otabek. Di sana, ia menemukan stetoskop yang menjulur keluar dari ranselnya. Dengan wajah merona, Yuri melesakkan stetoskopnya jauh ke dalam ransel, berjejal dengan pakaian yang bergulung. Sejenak, ia melirik Otabek yang tengah duduk dengan tenang, ransel besar dengan emblem Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa bersandar pada kaki kursi. Rapi, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan miliknya.

Yuri merutuk dalam hati, setengah mengumpat pada manusia manapun yang menurunkan perintah mengesalkan ini, setengahnya lagi ingin menendang bokong Mayor Viktor Nikiforov tanpa peduli jumlah bintang yang bersandar di bahunya.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari duabelas jam hingga berita penyerangan terhadap Pasukan Perdamaian PBB asal Rusia mencapai telinga para petinggi di Moskow. Tak butuh lebih dari duapuluh empat jam hingga kecaman berkumandang, dan perintah untuk memindahkan kamp dari wilayah satelit ke pusat ibukota.

Dan itu semua, tak salah lagi, adalah ulah Viktor Nikiforov, tuduh Yuri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yuri mengangkat dan menggendong ransel besarnya keluar tenda, dengan Otabek mengekor tak jauh di belakang punggungnya. Di depan kamp, sejumlah truk milik PBB menanti untuk mengangkut mereka ke kamp yang baru. Viktor tak terlihat di manapun, membuat Georgi yang malang terpaksa harus mengawasi perpindahan pasukan mereka ke kamp yang baru. Yuri merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Hanya sedikit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya bisa melihat jalanan berdebu dan rumah-rumah yang sepi ditinggalkan penghuninya. Sebagian di antaranya rusak berat, beberapa lainnya rata dengan tanah, menjadi saksi bisu betapa perang tak pernah berbelas kasih pada siapapun. Yuri kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berdarah Kazakh di sampingnya, tampak dengan tenang membaca kitab suci di pangkuannya.

Bagaimana Otabek Altin bisa tanpa ragu mengikuti langkahnya hingga begitu jauh dari Moskow dengan wajah yang senantiasa terlihat tenang... adalah suatu misteri baginya.

Yuri Plisetsky, bertahun-tahun lalu, tak akan pernah menyangka akan berada di tengah-tengah konflik yang bahkan bukan miliknya. Ia hanya lelah dengan hidupnya, yang sebelumnya juga seakan bukan miliknya. Nikolai Plisetsky, sang kakek, mendikte hampir seluruh pilihan hidupnya selama lebih dari duapuluh tahun. Menjadi dokter pun bukan keinginannya.

Mendaftar dan tergabung dalam akademi militer Rusia, baginya, adalah satu acungan jari tengah pada skenario yang dibuat oleh sang purnawirawan berpangkat tinggi dari angkatan darat negerinya itu. Masuk ke dalam misi perdamaian PBB di daerah konflik merupakan satu lagi acungan jari tengah yang ia layangkan. Bersamaan dengan pesawat yang lepas landas dari ' _Motherland Russia_ ', ia merasa bebas.

Setidaknya hingga _Mayor Viktor Nikiforov yang Terhormat_ mengacaukan patroli harian yang seharusnya berjalan membosankan menjadi medan pertempuran, membuat keluarga Nikiforov dan Plisetsky di Moskow ketar-ketir membayangkan famili tanpa penerus.

Membuatnya mau tak mau bertanya-tanya.

"Beka," gumam Yuri pelan di tengah deru ban yang beradu dengan jalanan berdebu. Otabek menoleh.

"Ya, Yura?"

"Apa menurutmu... aku tak akan pernah bisa bebas?" tanyanya jauh lebih pelan, seakan tak sudi dunia mendengarkan.

Pemuda itu terdiam, sebelum menjawab:

"Kau telah memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri, Yura."

Yuri tanpa sadar menahan napas, menoleh pada sahabatnya yang mengangkat pandangan dari kaligrafi Arab dalam lembaran kertas yang mulai menguning.

"Kau bebas."

* * *

Viktor menjabat tangan pria di hadapannya, salah satu komandan pasukan perdamaian PBB asal Italia. Persiapan perpindahan kamp telah selesai, hanya tinggal menunggu pasukannya yang sedang dalam perjalanan dari pinggiran ibukota. Kamp mereka yang baru akan berdampingan dengan kamp pasukan Italia itu, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk sekedar bertemu dan menyapa, begitu pikir Viktor.

Yaah, meskipun tampaknya pemuda di samping sang komandan tampak tak begitu suka dengan kehadirannya...

Setelah berpamitan, pria Rusia itu memilih berkeliling sejenak sembari menunggu pasukannya tiba. Kamp tempatnya berada saat ini berada tepat di pusat kota, hanya berjarak sekitar dua mil dari pusat pemerintahan negara dan beberapa objek vital lainnya. Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat rumah sakit pusat milik pemerintah beserta kamp pengungsi yang didirikan oleh beberapa organisasi internasional. Beberapa bendera dan emblem terpasang di banyak tempat, dengan penjagaan dari Pasukan Perdamaian yang berasal dari berbagai negara anggota Dewan Keamanan PBB.

Viktor melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada setidaknya satu jam hingga pasukannya tiba di kamp baru mereka. Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk berkeliling.

Menghiraukan teriakan setengah protes beberapa bawahannya yang hari ini bernasib tidak mujur hingga harus menjadi pengawal komandan eksentrik macam Viktor Nikiforov terlalu dini di pagi hari, pria Rusia itu melangkahkan kakinya, melambaikan tangannya ringan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, dengan tawa dan langkah yang sama ringannya. Mata biru kehijauannya memandang sekeliling, tampak seantusias seorang turis asing meskipun tak banyak yang bisa dilihat dan dinikmati. Alun-alun ibukota yang dulunya menjadi salah satu daya tarik wisata karena nilai histori yang tinggi kini harus rela tercoreng keindahannya dengan tenda-tenda pengungsi sewarna tanah yang terkesan kumuh. Beberapa pengungsi menatapnya, menelisiknya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, dari rambut keperakan hingga _tactical boots_. Viktor tersenyum lebar, membuat mereka dengan segera memalingkan wajah seakan baru saja dipergoki mencuri ransum.

Menoleh pada bendera palang merah yang berkibar bebas di seberang jalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menyeberang. Ia dengan mudah melewati penjagaan beberapa prajurit ber- _badge_ bendera Kanada yang berjaga di depan gerbang kamp, untuk selanjutnya dengan terhormat dipersilakan masuk begitu saja. Viktor tak ambil pusing dengan kenyataan bahwa tentara dari negara lain mengenalinya bahkan dari seberang jalan.

Tentu saja ia seistimewa itu, tak perlu ambil pusing. Ia memang selalu istimewa.

Kamp milik Palang Merah Internasional bisa dikatakan sebagai kamp yang paling... _rapi_ yang Viktor pernah temukan, setidaknya serapi yang mungkin terjadi pada sebuah kamp di tengah kekacauan perang. Tenda-tenda berdiri sejajar, beberapa tenda tampak sibuk melayani pengungsi yang membutuhkan pertolongan medis, beberapa tenda terlihat menampung berbagai peralatan dan logistik, beberapa lainnya tampak tertutup. Satu tenda besar di tengah kamp tampak dipenuhi oleh anak-anak pengungsi dan beberapa relawan, dengan satu orang relawan yang tampak sedang bercerita dengan bantuan boneka tangan dan _ventriloquism_. Suara tawa dan tepuk tangan yang riuh membuat senyum Viktor melembut.

Anak-anak tak berdosa ini tak seharusnya tumbuh dalam hingar-bingar kegaduhan egois yang dibuat orang tua mereka.

"Yuuri, istirahatlah dulu!" Sebuah suara membuat Viktor menoleh, lalu menemukan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ menatap seorang pemuda Asia tak setuju. "Aku dan beberapa dokter juga perawat bisa menangani ini. Kau sudah nyaris dua hari tak tidur, jangan memaksakan diri!"

Benar, pikir Viktor. Ia saja bisa melihat wajah yang pucat, juga mata yang sayu dan berkantung. Pemuda berkacamata itu memang butuh istirahat.

"Tapi Phichit, kau sendiri juga baru saja pulang dari daerah pesisir kemarin. Kau juga butuh istirahat, 'kan? Aku tidak apa-apa." Pemuda Asia itu tampak berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menguap, sementara pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya sangsi.

Ah, daerah pesisir ya... Viktor bergumam dalam hati. Wilayah itu menjadi pusat kekuatan pasukan pemberontak sejak setidaknya setahun yang lalu. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa menembus barikade para pemberontak di sana, tak peduli sekalipun mereka hanya berniat mengirimkan bantuan.

"Tapi aku bukan orang yang tak tidur karena harus membantu dr. Lee melakukan operasi dua hari berturut-turut, Yuuri. _Come on_ , kami bisa menangani ini. Kau tidur saja dulu, lalu kau bisa berangkat dengan misi lain besok pagi." Pemuda bernama Phichit itu tampak bersikeras mendorong pemuda lainnya yang bernama Yuuri untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu tenda, tak peduli dengan kalimat-kalimat protes lemas setengah hati yang terlontar.

...sebentar. Yuuri?

"AH!" Tanpa sadar, Viktor berseru keras, berhasil menarik perhatian kedua pemuda yang tampak masih bersikeras untuk sama-sama berlari dan melompat masuk ke dalam ambulans yang baru saja selesai diisi bantuan makanan dan obat-obatan. Sepasang mata lebar pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terbelalak, menunjuk sang komandan Rusia dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terkesan sangat komikal. Sementara sang pemuda Asia hanya bisa memicingkan matanya, seakan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya tak lagi berguna.

"AH! KAU!" Phichit berseru keras. "Kau Komandan Nikiforov yang terkenal itu!"

Yuuri tampak kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya tampak berhasil mengingat siapa pria rupawan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah! Kau yang kemarin?"

Viktor tak peduli sekalipun ingatan jangka pendek dr. Yuuri Katsuki sedemikian buruk. Ia juga tak peduli kalau tingkahnya—dan Phichit, tentu saja—berhasil menarik banyak pasang mata ke arah mereka.

Bagi Viktor Nikiforov, cinta pertama itu nyata dan benar adanya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan!" ucapnya antusias, dengan senyum kelewat lebar yang membuat pipi pegal. Dua tangan kuat khas prajurit meremas lengan sang dokter muda. "Malaikatku!"

Mata mengantuk melebar, wajah pucat merona cerah tak masuk akal.

"E-EH?!"

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _Stretcher: Sejenis tandu yang digunakan untuk membawa pasien atau orang yang terluka. Selain itu juga sering digunakan untuk berkemah, atau digunakan oleh personil militer selama bertugas sebagai pengganti kasur._

 _Ventriloquism: Seni berbicara tanpa menggerakkan bibir; keterampilan berbicara dari perut._

 _(Another Side Note: Saya menulis Otabek beragama Islam dalam fic ini, setelah melakukan research kecil kalau ternyata sebagian besar orang keturunan Kazakhstan beragama Islam. Sejauh ini, belum ada konfirmasi canon apapun soal agama atau kepercayaan Beka dalam Yuri! on Ice, jadi ini sama sekali bukan canon ya! :) Dan nope, tidak ada maksud apapun di balik headcanon ini selain untuk membangun heterogenitas karakter, juga supaya dinamika karakternya jadi lebih menarik.)_


End file.
